


On Your Knees, Babe

by makingitwork



Category: Criminal Minds, Hannibal (TV), House M.D., Suits (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Happy Ending, I like exploring each relationship, Love, M/M, Nipple Play, Obedience, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, SubChase, SubMike, SubSpencer, SubWill, and they like loan them out to one another, basically just pwp, basically they each have their little sub slaves, dildo, lots of loving, rest are doms, to fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gentlemen's Club is a place where Dom's go to have a good time with their subs. </p><p>Hannibal goes with his collared little FBI Agent.</p><p>House goes with his collared little Australian Doctor.</p><p>Hotch goes with his collared little genius bitch. </p><p>Harvey goes with his collared little, puppy eyed lawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Corners

It's a very fine gentlemen's club, for dominants and submissives to come along, and be themselves, with others like them, to partake in whichever activity they please, under posh lighting on leather furniture. It's incredibly exclusive, but all inclusive. 

Let's go to a corner of the club, where four dominants sit on chairs in a diamond shape, facing each other, forming a little pen for their subs, who are knelt on the ground, beautifully, like puppies, toys, there for pleasure. 

Let's zoom in to the right corner, Harvey Specter, beautiful, rich dominant, master lawyer in every sense of the word. With perfectly slicked hair and expensive suits, he sits, dick out, while Mike sucks hungrily. Mike is a vision. Blond hair more spiked than usual, as Harvey's hand keeps running through it, wearing a fine navy collar that compliments his vivid blue eyes. He's naked, with a cock ring on, and hickeys down his spine. "Faster, Mike," Harvey grunts "Speed up."

Mike pulls off looking up at Harvey with a grin "You feel the need right? The need for..."

"Speed," Harvey rolls his eyes, and before he can help himself, indulges Mike in a small smile, but then clips him on the back of the head "Shut it Mike, good subs are seen and not heard." Mike seems as though he's about to roll his eyes, but then thinks better of it 

"Yes Harvey,", and hurries himself by deep-throating Harvey like he's been trained too, and Harvey grunts again, hand running through Mike's hair. 

 

Now, we look at Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. 

Hannibal too, like Harvey, is in a magnificent suit, the therapist (and also serial killer) has his dick out, but it's spent, and Will, his beautiful, manipulated, doe eyed sub, is resting his head against Hannibal's knee, blissed out in contentment, his dark brown curls tumbling into grey eyes. He's naked too, but on his arms Hannibal's painted long, fine patterns and swirls, making Will a work of art. His collar is blood red, and stands out stark against him. He's not in a cock ring, Hannibal likes to see Will come just from sucking his master. "Will, you did very well,"

Will mewls at the complement "Thank you, Doctor," Hannibal runs his finger along the butter soft collar, Will is slick with sweat from his orgasm, and he lets Will nuzzle him affectionately, while he gestures to the waitress to bring him more wine. 

 

We take a peek at Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid.

Aaron Hotchner, FBI agent, isn't as dressed up at the other two, his suit is undone, his dick out, and Spencer mewls, kitten licks across the leaking head. Spencer's in a sleek black collar, that stands out stark against his pale skin, there are decorative bindings across his chest and arms, and he's exhausted. Hotch fucked him four times before coming here, locking the cum inside with a butt plug. "Come on Spencer, some effort," Hotch orders firmly, but softly, he knows Spencer's struggling to stay on his knees

"Yes Sir," Spencer whispers, suckling on the base of Hotch's dick, forcing himself higher on his scuffed knees. Hotch takes pity on him, and hands Spencer a pillow for his knees. Spencer shakes his head. He knows how Hotch likes to test him, but this time, Hotch is sincere, and it slides under Spencer's knees, and to show how grateful he is, he sucks Aaron so well, that he comes in record time. 

 

Lastly, we stare in awe at Gregory House, and Robert Chase.

House is sitting with his legs spread, handsome, even though he's the oldest there. Fine, grey stubble, thick dark grey hair, vivid blue eyes, a strong physique. In between his legs is a young, Australian, eager to please Doctor. With floppy blond hair, blue eyes and a pretty boy face. He sucks House eagerly, without having been asked, so damn quick to please, his collar is oak brown, it matches the wood from House's cane, which is rhythmically slapping at Chase's ass. He swallows, cleaning House up, and looks up, eyes so wide and dilated, his damn father issues "Did I do good, daddy?" he whispers, and he's flushing, half with arousal, half with shame at what he enjoys doing so much. So much, his catholic teachers would be smiting him. 

"Better..." House almost doesn't want to say it, just to crush him, but then he adds "...My boy," and Chase comes, untouched, so forcefully, he slumps onto House's good thigh, and makes a sound so delicious that House wants to tell him again, what a good little boy he is. Instead, he settles for smacking his cane against the bright red ass again.


	2. When it comes down to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes down to it, the doms have their subs, they can lend them out, throw them around, but they're theirs. And they wouldn't trade them for the world.

"You should try Spencer," Aaron nods, House looks up and examines Spencer, as the lanky boy crawls towards him, black collar standing out, Chase scampers out of the way as House examined the new skinny kid. 

He shrugs "Nice, I guess,"

Hotch grins, "He's got an eidetic memory, a Doctorate in Chemistry and 7 BA's,"

That makes House re-examine the sub, and he smirks, running his hands through Spencer's hair, admiring the arch of his neck "Very nice." He decides, Spencer's got more of an angular face than Chase, and though his hair is the right length, it's too dark, as are his eyes. He screams American, not Australian but still, variety is the spice of life, and he gestures for Spencer to straddle him. "Watch the leg genius."

"I thought that was what the Vicodin was for." Spencer mutters under his breath, an House has to bite back a grin, he likes them feisty, he slaps his cane firmly over Spencer's behind and the yelp that earns him is incredibly satisfying. Spencer's not use to being spanked with anything other than a hand, and House runs his fingers over the newly forming welt, pulling out the butt plug, and pushing a finger inside

"Nice and wet from a pre-fucking with your boss huh? Obedient slut. Ride me. And while you do, recite every element and 9 uses for them," it gets him harder than he thought it would, to hear Spencer's needy voice whispering in his ear as his body thrums tight around House's member, but he never falters. "Chase, why don't you go service..." he looks around the three other doms, his eyes settling on the slick lawyer, with cocky eyebrows "Specter, he seems to like them with blond hair and blue eyes."

Chase nods, and slinks over, as Mike is shooed away. "Oh, you're very nice, aren't you?" Harvey murmurs, running his knuckles down Chase's jaw line, and he does like them blond with blue eyes, Chase shivers, but his eyes don't flutter the way he knows Mike's would. "I want you to get off for me," Harvey instructs "Can you do that?" Chase nods meekly, and Harvey beams at him "Good boy." Now that makes Chase moans out loud and Harvey realises- of course, daddy issues. Chase gets hard, quickly, as Harvey leans over and watches him, a hand running through his hair or massaging the kinks out of his neck. Whispering. "There we go. Good boy, a little faster, harder, what a beautiful cock," 

Chase comes embarrassingly quickly with a loud moan, and then Harvey wraps his hand around the sensitive member and begins pumping again. Chase knows better than to try and move away, the oak collar reminds him of that, but he still curses, Australian accent stronger. Harvey laughs "I don't mind the swearing, but watch Hannibal, he'd cut you a new one." Chase shivers, he doesn't want to think about that. Hannibal scares him, and he instinctively leans closer to Harvey, towards the pain on his overworked dick. But mercifully, Harvey stops, and goes to fingering Chase instead. 

Mike doesn't like watching Harvey with other people- especially other people that have the same features as him, so he turns away, a little miffed. he wanted House, he has an eidetic memory too, House would like him. But then he sees that Hannibal is watching him, and he crooks his finger. Mike swallows thickly, nervously, Hannibal is a cannibalistic serial killer, that's no secret between this group of doms, they're all friends, as close as brothers, Will darts out of the way, and Mike is lifted to straddle the therapist. "No swearing. No talking. Only yes or no. Understood?" he whispers in a delicious accent, Mike nods, navy collar making his eyes look lighter. "Good," and he feels Hannibal run his hands softly- god, so softly over his back, he's a little surprised, and when Hannibal does something to his hips- almost grinding them in a circular motions with his thumbs he grunts at the sensation, head tilting back, unwittingly exposing his throat. 

Hannibal bites him, and of course, that puts him right back on edge, but he takes it, like a good little sub and Hannibal rewards him, by sliding in his large cock, deep inside his hole. Mike whimpers, hands moving to grasp at something, anything, but the chairs are too smooth. Hannibal guides his hands to his hair and Mike's a little hesitant. He isn't allowed to touch Harvey's hair, and Hannibal's hair seems very neat too, but he follows instructions and glides his fingers through the strands, letting Hannibal set the rhythm, and crying out when it gets to be too much. 

 

Will has always been a little drawn to Aaron Hotchner. He's head of the FBI, and Will's an FBI consultant, and really, why wouldn't he be? But he waits until Hotch drags his eyes away from where Spencer being spanked, to settle on him, he nods, pulling out his dick, and encouraging Will to crawl forward. Will goes to suck him, but then Hotch catches his shoulders, and examines him. Aaron has to smile, he has Spencer's dark tousled curls, and Spencer's shyness. He admires the patterns drawn on his arms, he seems so exotic, and he doesn't miss the way the red collar is meant to remind everyone of blood, and therefore, of Hannibal. "You're lovely," Hotch whispers, stroking a thumb over Will's stubble, he frowns, personally, he would have him shaved, and he thought Hannibal would too, but it does give him...an essence.

Will sucks him well, wonderfully trained, doesn't hesitate in gagging himself, making his throat convulse deliciously around his member. Will get's lost in the task very quickly, he loves feeling close to people, and braces his hands on Hotch's thighs as he works himself deeper, swallowing when Hotch comes down his throat, and then studiously licking him clean, his tongue swiping the underside in a way that makes Hotch shiver, and oh- he has to teach Spencer that one. "Thank you," Will whispers like he's been trained too, and then he rests his head against Aaron's thigh as he catches his breath. Aaron swipes his thumb over Will's forehead as his own heart rate goes down. 

 

A few moments after everyone's done, the subs go back to their respective doms. 

"Spencer was better than you." House snaps, and he revels in the way that Chase's eyes water and he looks down at himself in disgust "He's smarter than you, more talented, his hole is tighter." Chase starts sobbing then, shoulders shaking, and the sound actually makes House feel a little bad. He never feels. Never feels anything....except when he's with Chase. "Hey, stop snivelling." He orders, and dutifully, it ceases. House leans back to see that Chase is holding his breath, the only way to stop sobbing and damn it...that tugs at something. "I'm joking." He says honestly "Just a joke Chase calm down," 

Chase leaps up, hugging him tightly, pressing his lithe, sun kissed body against his, and kisses him hard, before nuzzling into his neck, sobbing again, fists clenching into House's shirt "I love you so much."

House rolls his eyes, prying him away "Yes yes, the feeling's returned." 

And that's the closest he's ever come to acknowledging his feelings, he hopes Chase doesn't notice, but of course, he's just like House...a submissive, needier version of House, and he does realise. He's hugging House again with renewed strength, and this time? House doesn't have the heart to push him away. He may even hug him back, but he won't admit to it if anyone asks. 

 

Hotch kisses Spencer solidly, running his hand over his bruised bottom, and Spencer whines in pain "Does it hurt?" he asks, worried, "You're not use to a cane."

"It's okay," Spencer whispers, burying his face in Hotch's chest "You'll stay with me won't you?"

Hotch smiles, kissing Spencer's temple "Of course I will," Hotch listens to his heartbeat, he loves Spencer, but he's more than happy to loan him out, he wants everyone to see what a great sub he has, intelligent as he is obedient, but Hotch has never been one to inflict that much pain. He sees too much torture at crime scenes every day, light spanking, and maybe orgasm denial, but no real pain. Though he has to admit, the red strikes against Spencer's ass look fantastic. He doesn't think he has the heart to ever hurt Spencer but he may lend him to House again, just to watch. But afterwards, he'll fuck Spencer softly, gently, looking into his eyes, to remind him of who he belongs too. To remind him who he loves. 

 

"I fear you've spoilt me for all others, Dear William," Hannibal sighs, content now that Will's here in his arms again "I don't like it when someone else has their hands on you. And now I only really feel aroused when it's you who's on top of me,"

"That's because I've changed you," Will whispers softly, kissing Hannibal's throat "That's because only you and me really understand each other. No one else will ever be good enough. Not for me. Not for you."

Hannibal smiles softly, cradling Will's head with the back of his hand "Yes, you're quite right of course," he runs his fingers over Will's stubble thoughtfully "I suppose that's why I haven't shaved you. I love you the way you are."

"Love you too," Will whispers, "Whenever I go to work, I wear the collar under my shirt." 

Hannibal smiles wildly "I know you do, the first time I realised...I think that was when I truly fell for you." Will laughs breathlessly, stomach rumbling softly "Ah, let's get home, put some good food in you." Will knows what kind of food he'll be served, but he doesn't care. Because it's a meal he'll be sharing with his soul mate.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Harvey frowns, forcing Mike to tilt his head back so he can examine the deep hickey- really more of a bruise, blotchy on Mike's throat, there are teeth marks, the skins been pierced and it actually bled, it's a dark purple and looks fucking painful. "Didn't you tell him he couldn't mark you?"

"Yeah Harvey, that crossed my mind when a cannibal was biting at my throat." Mike says dryly, and then winces in pain, Harvey's hands sooth over the hickey and he shakes his head "Don't worry," Mike tries to appease him "It's not permanent."

"He marked you," Harvey growled "No one's allowed to mark you but me."

"If you're so damn possessive, how come you threw me away as soon as Chase came over?"

Harvey frowns at the hurt in Mike's voice, and then he smiles softly "Fuck Mike, you're not jealous are you?"

"Hypocrite." He whispers crossing his arms "What am I suppose to think, Harvey? Maybe you just like anyone with blond hair and blue eyes, with some sort of intelligence?!"

"Hey," Harvey warns "What's that around your neck?"

For a second, Mike thinks Harvey's still referring to the hickey, but then he remembers his collar. Hell, he remembers it, because it's now as common to his body as his right hand. It's a part of him. Harvey gave him this expensive, navy blue collar, with HS inscribed on the inside. Mike's shoulders slump "Sorry," he whispers, crawling back into Harvey's arm, and Harvey nips at his ear 

"Just remember you're the only one I'll ever want."

"Amazing memory, remember?"

"So it's a wonder you keep forgetting."

"...shut up."

Harvey chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments. 
> 
> Any ideas for the final chapter? It was going to be, each one at their own house in the middle of a bdsm scene, but if you have other ideas....
> 
> three comments, next chapter is coming! You guy spoilt me last time with 8, so if you wanna give 8 comments again, that's cool...  
> x

**Author's Note:**

> 3 comments and the next chapter shall magically appear  
> x
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter, they loan their subs out to each other....
> 
> But they can never forget their true masters.


End file.
